Sabel Trevelyan
Inquisitor Sabel Trevelyan is a mage and scholar who enjoys her books and her lists. From a young age, she showed a natural talent for elemental magic and an interest in all matters of the Fade. Sabel thinks critically, weighs options, and tries to be objective but still think of the human element in every situation. She's also really fond of puns and Orlesian pastries. Overview Physical Appearance Like most of the Trevelyan family, she has black hair, high cheekbones and a tall stature, measuring at about 5'8". Instead of having the typical Trevelyan features (which include olive skin and hazel eyes), Sabel favors her mother with green eyes and a rosier, paler complexion. Her body is hourglass, even a little curvy. At first, she's a bit softer due to years of Circle/noble life, but loses some weight and gains some muscle definition during the events of the game. During the events at Haven, when she fell down the shaft into the ice mines, a sharp edge sliced her left brow, resulting in a scar that intersects with her brow. By Trespasser it's mostly faded, thanks to her best friend, Marina's, healing powers. Personality Sabel is clever, witty, and sharp. Her sense of humor is similar to Dorian's or Varric's (though it sometimes misses the mark). She's had a lifetime to practice diplomacy and propriety, so she often strives to be cultured and graceful and practical at all times. Right. It doesn't work. Most of the time it doesn't work. Others would describe her as having a natural, quiet inclination for leadership, but she wouldn't describe herself in that way at all. She doesn't really acknowledge her bolder traits, like her willingness to sacrifice herself, to take risks, to take charge to get things done. The characterization of a quiet mage is, perhaps, something to which she's been so long assigned that it's colored much of her self-image. She debates that very thought. No matter how analytically she tries to tackle the problem, there is still an uncertainty in her that is just very human. She second-guesses herself and is prone to overthinking and being overwhelmed by her own emotions. Sabel is Andrastian and believes in the Maker, though she struggles with the parts of the Chantry doctrine that describe the Creator as violent and wrathful. Those elements do little to inspire faith for her. In truth, spending six days out of the week studying and researching has trained her to value knowledge more than faith, to view the physical world and the Fade with an inquisitive but skeptic eye, to want evidence born from observation. Coming from a "very" devout family, this is a source of contention for her. She mostly keeps her beliefs to herself, especially since some of her opinions might even be called blasphemy by some. Another byproduct of being a mage is often thinking analytically. She writes, studies, researches. She has half-formed theses in the back of her mind, all the time. Of course, most of them will never see the light of day since most of them involve mage rights or the Chantry or rather strange hypotheses about the Fade. Her flaws include being snobbish or self-righteous. While she isn't naive or oblivious necessarily, at the start of the game, she can be inexperienced about topics like marching through harsh environments, fighting, the underworld, and espionage. She knows she's quick to judge and quick to expect others to say and act how she wishes they would. Sabel is incredibly self-aware, but her humility colors that a bit. 'Talents and Skills' Sabel's inquisitive (heh) and like I've said a couple times now, very intelligent, clever and analytical. She's an avid reader and strong writer. Sabel is also actually a good dancer. She never really had much opportunity in the Circle, but it's something she practiced at home and even during the Inquisition. Sabel is empathatic, able to relate and communicate with others effectively, and solve things with other people in consideration. Biography History Sabel was born in 9:15 Dragon on 18th Guardian to Bann Nicolus and Lady Valerie Trevelyan. In-game Here's what happened during the events of Your OC's game, boyo. Post-game After the Inquisition disbanded, Sabel and Cullen retired from their previous duties and left to begin a rehab center for templars. Sabel coped with the loss of her arm by daily physical therapy, inventions from Dagna, and letters from her now-scattered-to-the-wind companions. She and Cullen raise a family of 4 children: two boys, one girl, one great mabari named Dane. Buuuuut until DA4 comes out and we see what role the Inquisitor will take, I don't want to establish too much of a headcanon regarding Sabel's future. Relationships Romantic Cullen wasn't Sabel's first relationship. From ages 18-23, she was the paramour of the son of an Ostwick noble. He was handsome, rich, all that, but Sabel never really entertained the idea of marrying him. Noble or not, she was a Circle mage. So they kept it casual--hidden, hurried little trysts whenever she went home. Eventually, he got married without any notice and things ended poorly. He offered to keep her as his mistress, but Sabel refused. Sabel romanced Cullen. They were wary of each other at first, and actually had a few spats--err, better called arguments. There were hard questions about Kirkwall, about the Templars. Ultimately, with professionalism and hopes of friendship in mind, they decided to understand and respect each other. They played chess together (by the scheming hands of Dorian) and even trained together. They each admired each other for being direct, well-read, rational and selfless. They grew close as friends; Sabel would bring Cullen lunch and news and the two and began a relationship (much to the chagrin of the Orlesian Court). They got married at Halamshiral in 9:44 Dragon. Inner Circle Dorian and Sabel got on well immediately. Both bookish, both mages, both on rocky grounds with their parents. They have some high-quality bants together, especially as they grow closer and closer. After Sabel helps Dorian with his dad and after the business at Redcliffe, the two become best friends. Next is Cassandra. Sabel and Cassandra bond over their shared faith and their experiences in combat. Cassandra comes to Sabel for guidance with the Seekers and as Divine. She and Sabel have some really wonderful, deep, thoughtful conversations about the future of the Chantry, mage rights, and fate. Sabel is also very fond of Cole (made more human) and Sera, both of whom she regards almost younger siblings. She tries to be guiding, especially with Cole, but also to respect their opinions--but maybe with some light teasing. Sabel is friends with the rest of her companions--including Varric, Solas, Blackwall, etc. But I'm not going to continue detailing her relationships with the rest because she's not as close to them. Special note: Out of all her companions, Vivienne and Sabel disagree most. However they respect each other as two mages, and Vivienne finds her to be sophisticated and gifted. Family As a child, Sabel was close to her brother, Lawrence, and father. As an adult, years of separation has dulled their relationship. She's still fond of her father, who is a bearded, giant, jolly old man. As for Lawrence, the two reconnect during the Inquisition as he stays at Skyhold and later helps the Chantry in Redcliffe. Sabel and her mother, however, are not on good terms. Sabel's mother, Valerie, is exceptionally religious and has always viewed her daughter's magic as a black stain on the family. Ever concerned with appearance and prestige, Valerie all but ostracized Sabel until she became Herald. Then, Valerie tried to capitalize on Sabel's newfound position by invoking the name of the Inquisition. At the very least, the family sent some donations to the fledgling Inquisition. Her closest relative is her cousin, Edgar. His presence at trips home is what keeps Sabel sane, and while he might be more reckless or extraverted than she is, they trust and love each other deeply. Friends Sabel's best friend from the Circle is Marina, another mage. Marina's brazenness and confidence balance with Sabel's quieter disposition. Marina joins the Inquisition as a healer. Sabel was also close friends with her mentor, Lydia before Lydia died in the Circle uprising. 'Miscellaneous' Her colors are dark blue, gold and black. She also loves purple, reds and even browns. Anything dark and vibrant. Varric's nickname for her is Bells, which refers to her personality and also the way Orlesians pronounce her name (Sah-belle instead of Say-buhl). Sabel likes winter out of all the seasons. Her favored elements are Storm and Ice Magic. In an AU, Sabel would be a Ravenclaw, but she would like the ideals of Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. 'Links' 'Reddit Headcanon Threads:' What does Sabel think of herself? (my favorite) A typical Trevelyan family dinner Her and Cullen's rocky beginnings 'Reddit Writing prompt Threads:' Letter to Cullen 'Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr):' None so far 'Gallery' SabelK.png Sabel4.jpg Sabel1.jpg Sabel3.jpg Sabel2.jpg Dragon Age™_ Inquisition_20160513145838.png Dragon Age™_ Inquisition_20160814195924.png Category:Inquisitor Category:Mage Category:Rift Mage Category:Human Category:Trevelyan Category:Cullen Romance Category:Thesteward